


Moments of s[O]lace

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Series: 2B/6O stuff [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B has trouble coping, 6O too pure for this world, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay space androids, How come there is no established religion dedicated to 6O?, I don't know, Kinda, angsty i guess, like come on, they adorable, we need more 2B/6O!, who ever decided to give us a custom tags option is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: Emotions are prohibited. At least, that is what they are told. For some its easier than others to follow. Of course this definitely cannot be said for 6O.





	Moments of s[O]lace

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try a new writing style. Pretty sure it didn't work out but I figured I may as well throw this up and see what people think. Probably not gonna continue this but if anyone would like to see it continued then just lemme know in the comments .-. (didn't edit so sorry in advance)
> 
> it's 'kinda' finished but ultimately I just started typing and was like 'eh alright, let's see where my mind takes me'
> 
> Seriously, 6O is just way too pure for this world o_o
> 
> Hope you like it! Be sure to tell me what you think, or not, you be you .-.

Every night was like this. As far as night went on the Bunker, that is. Some nights were worse than others. The worse ones were, unfortunately, also the most common. While it was quite hard to believe that 6O was capable of such a feeling. She truly, without a shadow of a doubt, hated this routine. Not that she would be woken up by the events. Or the gasp and sudden movement when they would sit up quickly. Or when they would start tossing and turning followed by them mumbling or outright crying. Those things she didn’t hate, what 6O hated was that she couldn’t do anything except hold her tightly and whisper that it would be alright while gently running her fingers through soft white, almost platinum, hair.

2B insisted that she didn’t want to talk about it once 6O finally managed to calm her down. It was almost like clockwork. A never-ending machine that the Operator wished she could smash into pieces then vent the remains out of the closest airlock she could find. 

 

“I’m sorry… for waking you so early.”

 

The Battler always apologized each morning as they got ready for another long, torturously slow, day. But no other words would be said as they got ready. The only sound being 6O's content humming. Reveling in the pleasant sensation of 2B’s hands running through her blond hair. Tying the ever-present braids in her hair. For a moment after 2B finished, she would pull her Operator into a hug. Burying her face into 6O’s shoulder. Without breaking pace, the Operator would continue to hum while closing her eyes. Leaning back into 2B ever so slightly. A single gloved hand on 2B's forearm. This was one of 6O’s favorite parts of their shared morning. When 2B just wanted to hold 6O and she wanted to be held just as much.

When they stood, 2B refused to meet 6O’s emerald gaze. Even when she would lightly grasp 2B’s chin and turn her head so that she could look at her. Even with her Combat Visor on, 6O could still tell that her crystal blue eyes were turned downcast. A fact that only an Operators attentive gaze could notice. She would tilt 2B’s head downward ever so slightly before bringing her into a soft kiss. Wrapping her arms loosely around 2B’s neck while 2B, in turn, placed her hands on 6O’s hips. She always did this every morning once they finished getting ready for the day. 6O’s preferred response to 2B when she apologized yet again would be to just smile at the white-haired android. 

 

“I’m always here for you, never forget that.”

 

6O would whisper before smiling. Her expression one of love and understanding. Even while the Bunker slowly came to life, it’s inhabitants preparing for another day. Time would always stop for 2B when 6O smiled at her. Another moment for 2B to record and file. Multiple back-ups uploaded to her personal data stored away in the Bunker Server.

 

Just in case.

 

*******************

 

 

The moments after an extended mission planet-side were always the longest for 6O.  She would wait impatiently in her room, making sure everything was just how she left it. Righting the books on her book shelf, applying the rose scented perfume smuggled to her from Jackass, smoothing out wrinkles on her uniform after discarding the veil she always had to wear. Quickly forgotten the moment it fell to the floor. A wide smile spread across her face when she heard her door open. The soft hiss of her door reaching her ears causing her to whirl around and nearly tackle 2B. Gloved hands lightly clasping together behind 2B’s neck and pulling her into a long slow kiss. She knew that the seemingly emotionless android would easily catch her. Hands sliding down 6O’s back and coming to rest just above her hips.

When you are always on the run. Caught in a seemingly never-ending storm, the elements lashing at you relentlessly. You need a sanctuary. Somewhere to hide away where nothing bad can ever find you. A place that will shield you from the bad things in the world. Pain and sadness quickly forgotten as you are enveloped by comfort and safety.

For 2B, 6O’s room was her sanctuary. Here-in this room-at this moment, she could let her emotionless façade slip away.


End file.
